


Magic Hands

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Back Pain, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rhink, Massage, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: You win an opportunity to go on a camping trip with Rhett, Link, and some other mythical beasts! And a sore back leads to even more opportunity...





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



> A request for a friend based on this [ Tumblr post ](https://fanbabble.tumblr.com/post/183142109529/josh-mentioning-links-strong-hands-on-gmmore-the).

You could not believe your luck when you were announced as one of the five winners of the first ever Good Mythical Campout. The group was wonderfully diverse, and you were fully prepared to have a weekend to remember. Until you pulled your backpack out of the SUV. It wasn’t a particularly heavy pack, or an unusually bad form. It was just one of those things, and the moment it happened you knew your back was wrenched.

Luckily the first night was just settling in, and the hike wouldn’t be until the following morning.

Maybe you could sleep it off, you thought. But with the way your muscles had seized up, and the whole sleeping outdoors on the ground thing - you figured that wasn’t likely.

But you were determined not to let it get you down. You’d put on a smile and be social tonight, and you knew you could grit through tomorrow’s hike. You weren’t about to let this spoil this once in a lifetime opportunity.

There were two four-person tents for the five winners. And one slightly smaller tent for Rhett and Link.

You helped your ‘teammates’ get the tent pitched and settled into. There was a fire going, and the smell of the woods and the smoke was like a dream.

You felt a presence behind you, a warmth like a second fire.

“You doing all right?” Rhett asked with concern.

“Oh, I’m fine,” you lied. “I twinged my back a little, but it’s not too bad.”

“Thought you seemed stiff.”

You held back a giggle at the phrasing. “I thought back problems were a ‘Tall Person Problem’. As you can see, that’s not me!”

Rhett laughed, and it was almost enough to heal you.

“I’ll tell you what, I have a real nice air mattress in our tent. Why don’t you just rest in there for a bit, and see if that does you some good? The rest of us are gonna take a walk down to that lake, and take in the view for a while. You just take some time, and then join us when you’re ready?”

“Wow.” You were near speechless. “That’s real generous, Rhett. Thank you.”

You were a little bummed to miss the beginning of the lake trip. But, like he’d said, you could catch up in a few minutes.

You unzipped the tent, and somewhat nervously laid yourself down onto the air mattress. “Oh my gosh,” you whispered aloud to yourself. It smelled like him. The whole tent smelled like _them_. It made you dizzy. And not exactly relaxed…

As if your heart rate hadn’t already picked up the pace, you all but jumped when the tent unzipped again, and Link crawled through.

“Oh! I thought y’all went to the lake?”

“And just leave you on your own? D’you even know how to get to the lake?”

“Good points,” you conceded.

“How’s your back?”

“It’s not too bad.”

“You know, you’re cute when you lie,” he teased. “Flip over.”

“Huh?”

He stretched his hands out before himself, and wiggled his fingers.

“I’ve got magic hands. C’mon, flip over. I do this all the time for Rhett when he throws his back out.”

“Magic hands, huh?” You smiled. Dang, you’d promised yourself you wouldn’t be a shameless flirt this weekend. But hell if he hadn’t started it.

“Oh yeah.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Now, you really gonna make me ask again?”

You turned over on the mattress. Finding yourself face down in Rhett’s scent. The stirrings low in your belly went wild as you felt the weight of Link’s body settling on the backs of your legs.

“This okay? Me sitting on you like this?”  
You were grateful to be facedown, so he couldn’t see how furiously you were blushing as you nodded.

You moaned as his hands connected with your knotted lower back. “Wow. You weren’t kidding.”

He didn’t answer as he kneaded the muscles.

“Those hands are… pretty magical.”

He worked them with his strong fingers, and pressed the heels of his palms into you.

“Yeah, I feel those knots…” he whispered, “There it is.” You could picture him stretched out above you as he worked his way up your back.

“D’you regularly get massages?”

“Uh, no. Not really,” you admitted.

“It shows. You need it bad, girl.”

It was official. Your face was on fire. And your body was putty under his touch.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But. You’re still pretty knotted up here. And I did pack some… um, massage oil? If you are okay with lifting the back of your shirt a little?”

Adrenaline shot through your veins. “I’m not uncomfortable,” you assured him. “And I’m not shy.” You lifted your shirt off, and lie back down.

You felt a warming sensation as Link massaged the oil into your back. The feel of his powerful hands on bare skin was… a lot.

You hummed and sighed as you melted into the mattress. You were pretty sure you were breathing his name, but were past the point of self-consciousness. It felt so good, it was almost like an out of body experience. But you brought yourself back, as you didn’t think you’d ever wanted to be in your body more in your life than you did at this moment.

“That’s it…” he husked quietly above you, as he continued to locate and roughly soothe each tense area of your back.

The weight of his body straddling yours was incredible. All of your senses were thrumming with heat and need.

“Rhett’s lucky, if you really do this for him all the time.”

“Oh yeah, he fucking loves it. He moans more than you are right now, though.”

Your body contracted involuntarily upon hearing him swear, and hearing him talking about Rhett moaning under his touch. About _you_ moaning under his touch.

“You... wanna make me moan?” There was a challenge in your voice.

“Only if you’ll let me.” He eased himself off of you, and coaxed you to flip back over. ”Can I take these off?” He asked, sliding a finger into the waist of your shorts.

“Yes, please.” You literally thought he’d never ask.

He just lightly touched his finger to your entrance, feeling how wet he’d been getting you.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“God, yes, Link. Please.”

“Mmmmm… my name sounds so good on your pretty lips. Say it again for me?”

You were well past the point of being able to blush. You were on fire for this gorgeous man hovering between your trembling thighs.

“Please, Link. Your fingers felt so good on my back, Link. Won’t you put them inside me? Link?”

He grinned at your words, and slowly slid a finger inside. His mouth fell open in silent awe of how good you felt.

“Ohhh yeah. That’s it. So slick for me.”

You squeezed around his finger. “You feel so good, Link. But I need another finger, if you really want me to moan for ya.”

He slid two fingers deep inside. Fluttering and bending them intently. Your eyes rolled back.

“I wanna taste you,” he whispered against your inner thigh. “Is that all right?”

“Oh, Link! Please, please, please.”

You propped your head up a little, needing to see this. You’d dreamt about this so many times.

He left his fingers buried inside you as he extended his tongue to gently lap at your clit.

His beautiful eyes were locked on yours in contact so intense that it was almost a challenge.

He licked around his own fingers, dragging his tongue through the mess you’d made for him. His attention returned to your clit, assaulting it with flat, wet pressure and electrifying little pulses and kitten licks.

“Fuck, Link! Oh my god. Fuuuuuuck…”

He pumped his arm, working his fingers inside you as he sucked and licked at you. Your entire body tightened, as your back arched up. You felt the dull ache of your earlier pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure coursing through your body.

You trepidatiously lowered a hand to his thick hair. He reinforced your grip with his own hand, wordlessly encouraging you to pull it. You reached down with both hands, burying your fingers into the salt and pepper hairs, holding on tightly. You grinded your hips down to feel his magic fingers deeper inside you, and thrusted up to gyrate against his face.

“Fuck, Link! I’m coming! You’re so fucking good, Link!” And then your mumbling became incomprehensible as you rode out the waves of your orgasm, pulsing around his fingers.

Your body relaxed. Completely. You felt _incredible_.

Link crawled up the air mattress and collapsed down next to you. His lips and stubble were all shiny with your wetness. He looked proud of himself, and fuck - he should be.

“How’s your back?”

“Literally, never better.” You licked at his swollen lips, tasting yourself there. And you couldn’t help yourself from asking, “So, you really do that for Rhett? All the time?”

“Like I said,” Link grinned wickedly, “He fucking loves it.”


End file.
